An exemplary cable set-top box network is illustrated in FIG. 6. The network 600 includes a head-end unit 602 connected to a plurality of set-top boxes (STBs) 604 and TVs 606 over a shared network connection 608. Cable set-top box service and support typically involves either a customer shipping a set-top box to a service center for repair or requiring a service technician to be sent out to a customer site to repair the set-top box. However, not all problems require the set-top box to be repaired. For example, repair of the set-top box is not necessary if the customer incorrectly connects a set-top box to a television. Unfortunately, there is currently no way for a cable set-top box service and support provider to remotely diagnose a problem with a set-top box. As a result, any problem encountered by a user of a set-top box often results in a costly shipping expense or service call.
The present invention is directed towards reducing these costs and expenses.